gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
V-Rock szövegkönyv (VC)
thumb A Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben hallható V-Rock szövegkönyve.'' '' (Fordítás: Zseliakiraly) Szövegkönyv Bemondó: Ha nem tudsz spandex kezeslábast hordani, mit tehetsz? Ez a V Rock! :Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock I wanna rock! (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) I want to rock (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) Turn it down you say, Well all I got to say to you is time, time again I say, "No!" No! No, No, No, No, No! Tell me not to play Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play, I say, "No!" No! No, No, No, No, No! So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it There's only one thing I can say to you I wanna rock! (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) I want to rock (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) There's a feelin' that I get from nothin' else and there ain't nothin' in the world That makes me go! Go! Go, go, go, go, go! Turn the power up I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song so, Let's go! Go! Go, go, go, go, go! When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me There's nothin' else that I would rather do I wanna rock! (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) I want to rock (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) Rock (Rock) Rock (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) Rock (Rock) Rock (Rock) I want to rock (Rock) Rock (Rock) Rock (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) Rock (Rock) Rock (Rock) I wanna rock! I wanna rock! (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) I want to rock (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) Rock (Rock) Rock (Rock) I wanna rock! (Rock) Rock (Rock) Rock (Rock) I want to rock (Rock) Bemondó: A lázadás 100%-osan hivatalos otthona! V Rock! Lazlow: Rendben, még több rockot készítettem elő nektek. De várjatok! Egy pillanat! Sz.. szerintem inkább az én hangomat hallgatnátok előbb. Ezt kapjátok a V Rockon: a rock and rollt és engem. Nem tudom, melyiket szeretem inkább... :zene indul Lazlow: Itt a Crue. :Motley Crue - Too Young to Fall in Love You say our love Is like dynamite Open your eyes it's like fire and ice Well you're killing me Your love's a guillotine Why don't you just set me free Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Too young to fall in love) (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Too young to fall in love) Run for the hills We're both sinners and saints Not a woman, but a whore Oh I can taste the hate Well now I'm killing you Watch your face turning blue Not yet a man Just a punk in the street Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (to fall in love) (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Much too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Too young to fall in love) You say our love Is like dynamite its no surprise you've got one-way eyes Well you're killing me Your love's a guillotine Not yet a man Just a punk in the street Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (to fall in love) (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Much too young) Lazlow: Köszönjük, fiúk! Ez igen király! (Oh I'm too young) Too Young To Fall in Love (Too young to fall in love) :zene elhalkul Lazlow: Ez itt a V Rock, a keselyű otthona Vice Cityben. A keselyű a kabalánk, amire azért van szükségünk, mert az idióták, a retardáltak, az öltönyös marketingesek szerint nem tudom egymagam vinni a rádiót. Hát tévedtek! Remélem, meghalok, mielőtt megöregednék! Meg is fogok, a kicsapongó életstílusomnak köszönhetően. Bemondó: V Rock! Azoknak, akik névtáblát hordanak munka közben. :Reklám - Vásároljon Amerikait Koalíció Férfi: Mi teszi az embert igazi amerikaivá? Egy cowboy kalap? Egy finom T-Bone steak? Baseball meccsre járás? Fegyverrel lövöldözéS? Talán annak a szabadsága, hogy elmenjen egy szegény országba és elmondja, hogy kéne csinálniuk? Hehh! Ez mind nagyszerű érték! De ami igazán hazafivá teszi az embert: a képesség, hogy amerikai autót vásároljon! Ha import autót vesz, elveszi a meleg ételt egy keményen dolgozó amerikai asztaláról. baba sírás Úgy, úgy! Ez a szegény kislány éhen fog halni, mert Ön egy olcsóbb és sokkal takarékosabb Maibatsut vett! A kicsapongás szimbólumai nélkül az amerikaiak mire nézzenek fel? A nagyszerű iparágaink veszélyben forognak! Autók, pornográfia, fegyverek! Mind az Ön segítségére szorul! Szóval, ha legközelebb autót, felnőtt irodalmat vagy rakétaelhárító rendszert vásárol, mindenképp válassza az amerikait! :Reklám - Love Fist turné Bemondó: Zárd be a lányaid! (ajtócsapás, zár kattanás) Lődd le a fiaid! Fiú: Apu! (Lövés) Bemondó: Mert a Love Fist jön a városba! (Fist! Fist! Fist till morning!) A világ körüli turné, amelyet világszerte betiltottak, Vice Citybe érkezik. A rock and roll stílus szörnyetegei, a Love Fist! (The girls are going crazy cause we are getting lazy shooting love fist fuel all around) Készülj fel egy death metal love balladákkal teli éjszakára, amitől garantáltan te is a levegőben fogod rázni az öklödet! Ez az Acél szívek, kő hideg prosztaták turné! Támogató a Giggle Cream, mert a desszertnek vidámnak kell lennie. És a Maibatsu Thunder, mert utána beléd vág a villám (villámlás)! Ez a Thunder! Gyere el meghallgatni a zúzós rockot a bandától, amely olyan slágereket írt, mint a "Shin Stainer", "Liver Buster" és a "Dangerous Man Dead Family". Gyere el és legyél megöklözve! Love Fist a Vice City Arénában! Támogató a V Rock! Lazlow: Üdv újra, a V Rockot hallgatjátok. Toljunk egy kis rock and rollt! Lazlow vagyok. Élvezzétek a következő számot, nagyon különleges. :Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel the Noise Cum on feel the noise Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, Wild, wild, wild, So you think I got an evil mind, I'll tell you honey I don't know why I don't know why So you think my singing's out of time, It makes me money I don't know why I don't know why anymore Oh no So cum on feel the noise Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, Wild, wild, wild, Cum on feel the noise Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, Come on!!! So you say I got a funny face, I got no worries And I don't know why I don't know why I'm a scruff bag well it's no disgrace, I'm in no hurry And I don't know why I don't know why anymore No, no, no So cum on feel the noise Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, Wild, wild, wild, Cum on feel the noise Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, Wild, wild (Come on!) Well you think we have a lazy time, You should know better I don't know why I don't know why So you say I got a dirty mind, I'm a mean go getter I don't know why I don't know why anymore Oh no Cum on feel the noise Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, Wild, wild, wild, Cum on feel the noise Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, Oooooh Cum on, feel it Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild, (We're gonna get wild) Wild, wild, wild, Cum on feel the noise (rock it tonight) Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, Bemondó: A lázadás és a Keselyű otthona (károgás)! Ez a V Rock! Ahol a Rock and Roll uralkodik! Ahol kikaparjuk a szemedet! Lazlow: A lázadás 100 %-osan hivatalos otthona velem, Lazlowval. A fő lázadás szító, hell raiser! Így van! Én vagyok a sötétség mestere! Ezért hívnak Lazlownak. Bemondó: Lazlow a V Rockon! A lázadás otthona! Mindjárt visszajövünk! :Reklám - Exploder: Evacuator Part 2 Narrátor: A béke embere volt, aki egy csendes észak-dakotai farmon élt. De egy nap elszabadult a pokol. Katona: Tim, szükségünk van rád! Tim: A béke embere vagyok. Már nem ölök. Családot szeretnék alapítani. Katona: Hát ez az, Tim. Elkapták a családod! Tim: Neeee! Narrátor: Jack Howitzer, mint Tim az Exploderben. Amerika szívéből Kabodzsa dzsungeleibe követhetjük egy ember harcát a békéért. Tim: Ho Chi Fat(?), te vagy az? Ho Chi: Tim, tudtam, hogy eljössz. Mint a régi szép időkben, megölünk mindenkit! Katona: Tim, elkapták a feleségedet! Tim: De hát nincs is feleségem! Katona: Már van: America. Narrátor: Az országát ment megmentni, de megtalálta a családját és elvesztett egy barátot (lövés). Tim: Ho-chi!!!! Ho Chi: Tim, ne hagyj itt! Megtanítottál baseballozni és nevetni! Tim: Neeee!.. Kiváló amerikai lett volna belőle.. Majd sírok, ha befejeztem az öldöklést! Narrátor: Szerezz be egy hullazsákot, bújj bele, szerezz barátokat amerikai módra! Exploder: Evacuator Part 2. Besorolása HSZ(PG), nyomokban hazafias szemetet tartalmaz. Lazlow: Hé, ez a V Rock! Minden rock szám, amit szeretsz, és néhány, amit nem. Én tudom, mi kell az embereknek! Egy kis "mutha-fatha" V Rock! :The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary Oh the heads that turn Make my back burn And those heads that turn Make my back, make my back burn The sparkle in your eyes Keeps me alive And the sparkle in your eyes Keeps me alive, keeps me alive The world and the world turns around The world and the world ya hear The world drags me down Oh the heads that turn Make my back burn And those heads that turn Make my back, make my back burn Yeah The fire in your eyes Keeps me alive And the fire in your eyes Keeps me alive I'm sure in her you'll find The sanctuary I'm sure in her you'll find The sanctuary And the world The world turns around And the world and the world The world drags me down And the world and the world and the world The world drags me down And the world and the world and the world and the world The world drags me down And the world And the world turns around And the world and the world Yeah the world drags me down And the world Yeah the world turns around And the world and the world The world drags me down Jezz Torrent: Jezz Torrent vagyok a Love Fistből. If you wanna take on the chin, you'll remain listening to V Rock. Lazlow: A Rock and Roll otthona Vice Cityben, már 75 éve. Menjünk a V-vonalra. Halló, adásban vagy. Ed: Haver! Máris elvetted a melómat! Rohadt mérges vagyok rád! Lazlow: Ki vagy? Ed: Ed! Talán még emlékszel rám! Most busszal utazok, munkanélküli sorokban állok és a feleségem kiabál velem, mert nem keresek elég pénzt! Lazlow: Nézd, ember! Az állomás másik irányt vett. Most egy új irányba tart, ami épp egy Lazlow irány. Ed: Nem! Ez nem új irány, ez olcsó irány! Pénzt spórolnak rajtad! Olcsó vagy! Lazlow egyenlő olcsó! Lazlow: Figyelj, ez rock and roll, ember! Jön aztán megy. Jobb kiégni, mint elhalványulni! Ed: Szóval szerinted kiégtem? Ezt akarod mondani?! Lazlow: Úgy hallottam, erre a munkára is úgy jelentkeztél, hogy az életrajzodat egy tekercs papírra írtad... Ugyan már! rolling papers, come on! Ed: Ó, igen, te meg gyöngybetűkkel írtad a tiedet és küldtél mellé egy csokor virágot... ez nem rock and roll, ember! A rock and roll egy életstílus! Meg kell élned, meg kell ismerned! Lószart se tudsz a zenéről! Twisted Sister "I Wanna Rock" - én találtam ki ezeket a mélyreható szövegeket, segítettem Deenek! Autograph "Turn up the Radio"! Rólam beszélnek, ember! Kapcsold be a rádiót, hangolj Cousin Edre! Mi az Iron Maiden kabalájának a neve? Tudod egyáltalán? Lazlow: Figyelj, haver! Először is, Cousin Ed elég gyengus rádiós név! Mi vagy, te, egy redneck? Ed: Mi-mit mondtál? Hadd kérdezzelek a főiskoláról! Be..benne voltál főiskolás zenekarban? Lazlow: Nem! Ed: Benne voltál a zenekarban, igaz? Lazlow: Igen! Ed: Igen! Amíg te a Star Spangle Banner''t tanulgattad, én egy garázsban Def Leppard dalokat doboltam! '''Lazlow': Áh, figyelj... tudom, ki az Iron Maiden kabalája... Ed: Ki!? Lazlow: Egy kiskutya! Ed: Nem! a neve Eddy! Cousin Eddy, mit gondolsz, honnan jött a név? Cousin Ed, Eddy, Iron Maiden! Csak tedd egymás mellé a kettőt, barátom! Lazlow: (gúnyosan) Nézd, az a régi rock volt. Ez már új rock, ember! Ideje félreállnod! Ed: Új rock! Én még playlistet se használtam! Neked biztos van listád, én megsodortam az enyémet és elszívtam! Lazlow: Figyelj! Én egy rock rádió DJ vagyok, oké? Szóljon egy kis rock! Ez a V Rock! Bemondó: V Rock! :Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon Screams break the silence Waking from the dead of night Vengeance is boiling He's returned to kill the light Then when he's found who he's looking for Listen in awe and you'll hear him Bark at the moon Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... Years spent in torment Buried in a nameless grave Now he has risen Miracles would have to save Those that the beast is looking for Listen in awe and you'll hear him Bark at the moon Hey yeah, bark at the moon They cursed and buried him along with shame And thought his timeless soul had gone (gone) In empty burning hell - unholy one But he's returned to prove them wrong (so wrong) Ooh, yeah baby Howling in shadows Living in a lunar spell He finds his heaven Spewing from the mouth of hell Those that the beast is looking for Listen in awe and you'll hear him Bark at the moon Hey yeah, bark at the moon Hey yeah, bark at the moon Oh, oh yeah, bark at the moon Hooooooooowl! Lazlow: Igen! Ne feledjétek, egész hétvégén ütközz és égj hétvégét tartunk! Willy, a keselyű is ott lesz és éles tárgyakat osztogat. Nagyon király lesz! Most pedig egy kis szünetet tartunk. De pillanatokon belül visszajövünk és talán esélyetek lesz keselyűs pólót nyerni. Ne menjetek el. :Reklám - Maibatsu Thunder Autó indítás hangja Férfi: Utak lovagjai, itt a paripátok! (lónyerítés) A szabadság autója! (Nő: Szabadság!) A forró izgalom autója! (Nő: Izgalom!) Az autó a férfinek, aki egyedül száll szembe az elemekkel! (Nő: A Maibatsu Thunder) A büszkeség visszatért! A kompakt ereje! (Nő: Kicsinek tűnik, de olyan nagy..) Üzemanyag-befecskendezéses! (Nő: Fecskendezz be!) Maibatsu Thunder! Az élet fizetős útján néha fizetni kell, hogy megmutassa: tud! Élje meg az egyéniség érzését! (Nő: Thunder!) A természet fantasztikus ereje egyetlen autóba sűrítve! (Nő: Wow!) Mert utána belédvág a villám! (villámlás) Itt a Thunder! (Nő: A Maibatsu Thunder) :Reklám - Complete the Look Bemondó: Tollas haj, pentagram nyaklánc... valami hiányzik? Női hang: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Bemondó: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed egy ágyékszorító, éppen rövid, savval mosott testhezálló farmerral Vice City bevásárlóközpontjában. A lázadónak, aki maga állítja össze stílusát! Női hang: Hű, Úgy nézel ki, mint egy sátánista! Bemondó: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! :Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard Yell Ahhhhhhhhh! Yell! Come on now! Let me see ya! Well, I'm a dangerous bastard And I am bullet-proof I take life as a lesson Sometimes I get flu The devil looks into my eye And he makes my voice go high Is there nothing in these eyes That I need to know Is it true you like my curl Do you think we look like girls Would it cause a section block If you saw our great big socks Ahhhh! Let me see ya I keep drivin' faster Goin through the roof I wanna run a delicatessen That don't make me a poof Action, camera, lipstick lights I fit in Mercedes's tights No one knows that I play guitar Wearing her red bra Is it true you like my curl Do you think we look like girls Would it cause a section block If you saw our great big socks Thank you, thank you Good Evening Bemondó: Ezt New wave-ezd, öcsi! Mi vagyunk az egyetlen V Rock! :Reklám - Ammu-Nation Bemondó: A kommunizmus elleni harcot vezető üzlet kirobbanó kiárusítást tart! Peacemakerek (pisztoly) széles választéka kapható az Ammu-Nationban!. Jöjjön az Ammu-Nationba a Hadsereg-Hétfőkön, gyakoroljon a második kiegészítőjével és 10% kedvezményt kap mindn páncéltörő golyóra! Mi vagyunk az egyetlen fegyverüzlet, amely megengedi, hogy vásárlás előtt kipróbálja! Tankelhárító rakétát szeretne? Van belőle! Lángszórók? Ó, igen! Nincs hitel, nincs gond! Ingyen elvihető 90 napig, mintha fizetett volna! Lőjön most, fizessen később! Ha 10 percnél többet kell várakoznia, lőjön pár kört az Ammu-Nation lőtéren, ahol komcsi fejeket lőhet szét! Jöjjön és regisztrálja magát az Ammu-Nationban, és nyerjen egy légvédelmi fegyvert, pontosan olyat, amivel szétlőttük Ausztrália seggét! Ezen a hétvégén tartjuk az Ammu-Nation Filmfesztivált, ahol ingyen levetítjük a "Vörös Hajnal" dokumentumfilmet! Ammu-Nation - a jogaidat védi! Lazlow: Hé, itt egy újabb szám! Ne feledjétek, Remember it's gonna be a "win it before you can pawn it" weekend! Szeretek cuccokat ajándékozni a rádión, főleg, ha a lemezcég adta nekünk, hogy játsszuk a dalaikat. Rock and roll! :Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight Kill for gain or shoot to maim But we don't need a reason The Golden Goose is on the loose And never out of season Some blackened pride still burns inside This shell of bloody treason Here's my gun for a barrel of fun For the love of living death. The killer's breed or the demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, But don't you pray for my soul anymore. 2 minutes to midnight The hands that threaten doom. 2 minutes to midnight To kill the unborn in the womb. The blind men shout let the creatures out We'll show the unbelievers The napalm screams of human flames Of a prime time Belsen feast...YEAH! As the reasons for the carnage cut their meat and lick the gravy, We oil the jaws of the war machine and feed it with our babies. The killer's breed or the demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, But don't you pray for my soul anymore. 2 minutes to midnight The hands that threaten doom. 2 minutes to midnight To kill the unborn in the womb. The body bags and little rags of children torn in two And the jellied brains of those who remain to put the finger right on you. As the madmen play on words and make us all dance to their song, To the tune of starving millions to make a better kind of gun. The killer's breed or the demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, But don't you pray for my soul anymore. 2 minutes to midnight The hands that threaten doom. 2 minutes to midnight To kill the unborn in the womb. Midnight.. Lazlow: I'll tell ya, I must be having a bad hair day today. I mean I live that life of a rock n roll DJ 24/7! So sometime I'm not looking all that great and wake up in weird places but I always look moody. So anyway today check this out, I got turn down for a date by a waitress! Can you believe that! I mean who would turn down me for a date? You're a waitress baby! Not a megastar! Bring me some ketchup honey! Some people just don't know talent when they see it or hear it! Bemondó: Amíg más rádiók ezt játsszák... (szintetizátor hang) ..mi EZT játsszuk! (gitár kvintek) V Rock! Lazlow: Tartunk egy kis szünetet és lecsapunk a telefonokra... nagyon erősen a fejünkkel! Ó, jee! Én ne feledjétek, ha a kért szám a playlisten van, talán lejátszom, ha felhívtok. :Reklám - Exploder túlélőkés Reklámhang: A kés, ami megmentette Amerikát! Ha tetszett az Exploder film, imádni fogod ezt a csodálatos túlélőkést! Minden megtalálható a markolatában, amire szükséged lehet a vadonban, katasztrófa helyzetben vagy a hátsó udvarod dzsungelében! Horgászzsinór, tű és cérna a sebek összevarrásához és egy hihetetlenül hasznos és tartós fogpiszkáló teszi teljessé! Ho Chi: Tim, menj tovább nélkülem! TAFFY ragadt a fogam közé! Tim: Minden rendben, Ho Chi! Próbáld ki ezt! (kés vágás) Reklámhang: A nem tervezett hosszabb tartózkodásokra a dzsungelben, van fűrész saját kunyhó építéséhez, WC papír és kihajtogatható nő, ha társaságra lenne szükséged! És egy fűrészes penge is, amely végez az emberrel, mielőtt az sikolthatna! Férfi: (vágás) Aggh.. Tim: Ez majd elhallgattat! Reklámhang: Az Exploder Túlélőkés! A kés, ami megmentette Amerikát! Most téged is megmenthet! Tim: Ez a kés 25 ezer embert ölt meg Kambodzsában. Most már te is megteheted! Lazlow: Mindenképp ugorjatok be a Complete the Lookba lopni magatoknak egy V Rock keselyűs pólót, nagyon királyak! Rendben, lássuk a telefonokat! Ki van a vonalban? Snow Dog: Yo man, itt Snow Dog! Lazlow: Snow Dog? Milyen név ez már? Snow Dog: Yo! Pont te kérdezed, LAZLOW? Lazlow: Úgy értem, kicsit furcsa. Főleg, hogy nincs is hó Vice Cityben. De mindegy! Mit csinálsz ma, Snow Dog? Snow Dog: Yo, kitapétázom a szobámat fekete szemeteszsákokkal! 'Lazlow: Fekete szemetes zsákokkal. Nagyon tuti! Fújj rá V Rock feliratot is, anyukádnak biztos tetszeni fog. Itt egy újabb "segítség, munkanélküli vagyok" rock, megállás nélkül! Jezz Torrent: Jezz Torrent vagyok, és ez a V Rock! Nyomjátok a rockot! :Loverboy - Working for the Weekend Everyone's watching, to see what you will do Everyone's looking at you, oh Everyone's wondering, will you come out tonight Everyone's trying to get it right, get it right Everybody's working for the weekend Everybody wants a little romance Everybody's goin' off the deep end Everybody needs a second chance, oh You want a piece of my heart You better start from the start You wanna be in the show Come on baby lets go Everyone's looking to see if it was you Everyone wants you to come through Everyone's hoping it'll all work out Everyone's waiting they're holding out Everybody's working for the weekend Everybody wants a little romance Everybody's goin' off the deep end Everybody needs a second chance, oh You want a piece of my heart You better start from the start You wanna be in the show Come on baby lets go Hey! You want a piece of my heart You better start from the start You wanna be in the show Come on baby lets go! You want a piece of my heart You better start from the start You wanna be in the show Come on baby lets go! Lazlow: Oké! Lazlow vagyok a V Rovkon! Lássuk a V-font! Halló, ez a te nagy napod: élő adásban Lazlowval! Mitch Baker: Hé fiam! Ki vagy? Lazlow: Uhh... Lazlow vagyok! Aliasz DJ Hard Rocker! Mitch Baker: Ennek örülök, de azt hittem, ez egy rock rádió, fiam! Mégis folyton csak lányzenét hallok! Mit csinálsz? Ha személyes problémád van, ki vele, fiam! De minket többieket ne ránts le magaddal, hallod? Lazlow: Na... na egy pillanat! Én játszom a legjobb zenét Vice Cityben! Mitch Baker: Nem! Te várj egy percet! Mitch Baker vagyok! Big Mitch Baker! Vagy sürgősen játszol valami kemény számot, vagy bemegyek a stúdióba és lenyomom a torkodon az összes soft rock szemetet, hogy hajszalagot fogsz szarni karácsonyig! Megértetted?? Lazlow: Uh...Ok! Mitch Baker: Mert nem harcoltam és csonkítottam és öltem ezért a nyamvadt országért, így hallom, hogy felnőtt emberek szégyenítik meg a hosszú haj és bőrruha uniformisát ezzel az átkozott vinnyogással! I wanna rock (Rockot akarok)! Szép napot, uram! Lazlow: Gah! Vets are so cranky! Ha nem tetszik a zene, indítsd el a saját rádiódat. Nem nehéz! :Alcatrazz - God Bless Video Lets take a plane and go somewhere exotic To play with a non-descript song We'll shoot all the crotch shots for 12 year old hopefuls To make you a real man my son Ahh real man my son Some cheap kid from Birmingham Blessed with an accent That pours like the darkest brown ale Just one more puppet, piss elegant marionette He's just a fast buck for sale Ahh fast buck for sale Don't you know that God blessed video We know that God blessed video Break out the cameras that re-shape my face And get someone to carve up my hair If you can't beat them, you might as well join 'em And be glad to say you were there Ahh say you were there Don't you know that God blessed video We know that God blessed video We know that God blessed video Don't you know that God blessed video We know that God blessed video We know that God blessed video Bemondó: Ha egy kövér disznó mellett ébredsz egy lakókocsiban, a V Rock életét éled! (röff röff) :Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live Owwww! I'm a mean machine; I'm the kind you don't wanna meet My middle name is trouble; I'm a danger in the street My motors in overdrive, I got my pedal to the floor Never get enough, always comin' back for more yeah yeah Here I come, better step aside Here I come, I'm comin' atcha live, comin' atcha live I'm the one you want, I never give a warning twice Anything could happen like the rollin' of the dice - now! Here I come, you better step aside Here I come, comin' atcha live Comin' at you live, comin' atcha live Comin' at you live, comin' atcha live Comin' at you live, oh here I come Come on! Comin' at you live, I'm comin' atcha live Comin' at you live, comin' atcha live Comin' at you live, oh here I come Comin' at you live, step aside, oh step aside Ow! Ow! Oh yeah, here I come, here I come! Lazlow: Üdv újra! Most egy különlegességgel készülünk nektek! A Lazlow Mega Music Maraton! Két számot játszunk egymás után, aztán néhány reklámot és még két számot! :zene indul Lazlow: Ó, igen! És ne feledjétek, ha nagyszerű új frizurát szeretnétek, irány a Sissy Sprits. Vagy ez, vagy egy tartós hullám... vagy mindkettő. Sissy Stpitseld a tartós hullámod! Na ez király! Ez van nekem is, és működik! Mindegy, ideje a Lazlow Mega Music Maratonnak. Kezdjük ezzel... :Autograph - Turn Up The Radio Turn it up! Yeah! I'm working hard, you're working too We do it every day For every minute I have to work I need a minute of play Day in day out all week long Things go better with rock The only time I turn it down Is when I'm sleepin it off Turn up the radio I need the music, gimmie some more Turn up the radio I wanna feel it got to gimmie some more Now listen! I wanna shake, I wanna dance So count it off a-one two three I feel the beat, I'm in a trance No better place to be Daytime night-time, anytime Things go better with rock I'm goin' twenty four hours a day I can't seem to stop Turn up the radio I need the music, gimmie some more Turn up the radio I wanna feel it got to gimmie some more Turn up the radio I wanna feel it got to gimmie some more Turn up the radio I need the music, gimmie some more Yeah! Turn up the radio I wanna feel it got to gimmie some more Waaaaaaaaaah! Turn up the radio Come on! I need the music, gimmie some more Everybody Turn up the radio Turn it up! I wanna feel it got to gimmie some more (Whooooooooooo!) Turn up the radio Turn it up! I need the music, gimmie some more (Gimmie some more) Turn up the radio :Megadeath - Peace Sells What do you mean, "I don't believe in God"? I talk to him every day. What do you mean, "I don't support your system"? I go to court when I have to. What do you mean, "I can't get to work on time"? I got nothing better to do And, what do you mean, "I don't pay my bills"? Why do you think I'm broke? Huh? If there's a new way, I'll be the first in line. But, it better work this time. What do you mean, "I hurt your feelings"? I didn't know you had any feelings. What do you mean, "I ain't kind"? I'm just not your kind. What do you mean, "I couldn't be president, of the United States of America"? Tell me something, it's still "We the people", right? If there's a new way I'll be the first in line, But, it better work this time. Can you put a price on peace? Peace, Peace sells, Peace, Peace sells, Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? No, peace sells... Peace sells Bemondó: Csak a kislányok sírnak! (Boo, woo) Az igazi férfiak kiállnak az esőbe és ezt hallgatják! (villámlás) V, V, V, V, V, V Rock! :Reklám - Knife After Dark Férfi: Csak egy fiú volt a szomszédból... Öreg férfi: Szerbusz, Danny! Nem is tudtam, hogy hokiszezon van. Fiú: Hé, adna kölcsön egy kést? Férfi: Egy végzetes átok, egy elmebeteg gyilkos, egy kisváros könnyek közt! Knife After Dark, besorolása: R, retardáltaknak. Lazlow: Ha még egy anya felhív, hogy "A fiam a te rádiódat hallgatta és kirúgták az iskolából, bla, bla, bla!"... Mégis hogy tanulna meg bulizni az iskolában, anyuka?! Bemondó: V Rock! Lazlow: És most a Music Maraton második része... kapaszkodjatok! :Anthrax - Madhouse White coats to bind me, out of control I live alone inside my mind World of confusion, air filled with noise Who says that my life's such a crime? Trapped in this nightmare! I wish I'd wake As my whole life begins to shake Four walls surround me An empty gaze I can't find my way out of this maze 'Cause I don't care Fall in, fall out Gone without a doubt, help me! I can't take the blame They don't feel the shame It's a Madhouse Or so they claim It's a Madhouse Oh, am I insane? My fears behind me, what can I do My dreams haunt my sleep at night Oh no, won't learn their lesson, white fills my eyes And only then they see the light Trapped, in this nightmare I wish I'd wake As my whole life begins to shake Four walls surround me An empty gaze I can't find my way out of this maze 'Cause I don't care Fall in, fall out Gone without a doubt, help me! I can't take the blame They don't feel the shame It's a Madhouse Or so they claim It's a Madhouse Oh, am I insane? Trapped, in this nightmare I wish I'd wake As my whole life begins to shake Four walls surround me An empty gaze I can't find my way out of this maze 'Cause I don't care Fall in, fall out Gone without a doubt, help me! I can't take the blame They don't feel the shame It's a Madhouse Or so they claim It's a Madhouse Oh, am I insane? :Slater - Raining Blood Trapped in purgatory A lifeless object, alive Awaiting reprisal Death will be their acquisition The sky is turning red Return to power draws near Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears Abolish the rules made of stone Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above Awaiting the hour of reprisal Your time slips away Raining blood From a lacerated sky Bleeding its horror Creating my structure Now I shall reign in blood! (Lighting followed by rain) Lazlow: Tudjátok, ezt a kettőt én választottam! Elegem van, hogy hivogatnak és azt mondják, hogy nincs szenvedélyem a zenéhez és hogy van pofám a rádióhoz. Mit jelent ez?? Bemondó: Míg a többi rádió hallgatói iskolában vannak (zongora hang), mi boltokban lopkodunk! (gitár hang) V Rock! :Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' ''' One life I'm gonna live it up I'm takin' flight I said I'll never get enough Stand tall I'm young and kinda proud I'm on top as long as the music's loud If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by You're thinkin' like a fool cause it's a case of do or die Out there is a fortune waitin' to be had You think I'll let it go you're mad You've got another thing comin' You've got another thing comin' That's right here's where the talkin' ends Well listen, listen this night there'll be some action spent Drive hard I'm callin' all the shots I got an ace card comin' down on the rocks If you think I'll sit around while you chip away my brain Listen I ain't foolin' and you'd better think again Out there is a fortune waitin' to be had You think I'll let it go you're mad You got another thing comin You got another thing comin' You got another thing comin' In this world we're livin' in we have our share of sorrow Answer now is don't give in, aim for a new tomorrow Oh so hot no time to take a rest yeah Act tough ain't room for second best Real strong got me some security Hey I'm a big smash I'm goin' for infinity yeah If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by You're thinkin' like a fool cause it's a case of do or die Out there is a fortune waitin' to be had You think I'll let it go you're mad You've got another thing comin' You've got another thing comin You've got another thing comin you've got another thing...Owowowow! You've got another thing comin' Hey comin' now '''Lazlow: V Rock kifulladásig! Istenem, ezt a dalt sosem unom meg! Hé, hallottátok, hogy BJ visszatér játszani a Mambasba, hihetetlen! Még csak pár hónapja vagyok Vice Cityben, de úgy érzem, hogy a véleményem nagyon fontos nektek! Bemondó: Ezt New wave-ezd, öcsi! Mi vagyunk az egyetlen V Rock! :zene indul Lazlow: Ne feledjétek, a Love Fisték a városban vannak.. Love Fist a városban van... mindegy, kirúgtak az iskolából, mert hardcore vagyok! :Love Fist - Fist Fury Here we go again Cruisin in the right side of town Where the chicks taste like candy, but all the guys look like clowns Yea! Here's what I'm gonna do I'm gonna get and fix some of the best Driving by in my Porscha, down in the roadhouse to get us some Love Fist fury, we're just getting pussy Our love rockets are too aroused The girls are going crazy cause we ain't getting lazy Shooting love fist fuel all around Six AM. on the morning after the beast rest up for awhile Last night saw some ugly fighting brawl Because the badge mustn't want us in town I said "come on guys chill for awhile, join us in our Fist world" Thank god the badge chose the Love Fist for a drunken crazy wild Love Fist fury, checkin out all the pussy Let your love rockets do all the rounds The girls are going crazy, tonight is getting hazy Shooting love fist fuel from their mouths Love Fist fury, we're just getting pussy Our love rockets are too aroused The girls are going crazy cause we ain't getting lazy Shooting love fist fuel all around Love Fist fury, we're just getting pussy Our love rockets are too aroused The girls are going crazy cause we ain't getting lazy Shooting love fist fuel all around Love Fist fury, we're just getting pussy Our love rockets are too aroused The girls are going crazy cause we ain't getting lazy Shooting love fist fuel all around Love Fist fury, we're just getting pussy Our love rockets are too aroused The girls are going crazy cause we ain't getting lazy Shooting love fist fuel all around Bemondó: V Rock! :David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose (A gitárral beszélgetést imitál: "hey there") What? (Gitár: "look at that!") Well, let me roll up on to the Sidewalk and take a look Yes, Whoa! (Gitár: "whoa!") She's beautiful (Gitár: fox whistle) I'm talkin' about a Yankee Rose (guitar laughing along with Roth) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha and she looks wild (Gitár: "wild!") wild (Gitár: "wild!") wild (Gitár: "wild!") wild! Are you ready for the new sensation? Well, here's the shot heard 'round the world. All you backroom boys salute when her flag unfurls. Well, guess who's back in circulation? Now, I don't know what you may have heard but what I need right now's the original goodtime girl. She's a vision from coast to coast, (coast to coast) sea to shining sea. (sea to shining sea) Hey, sister, you're perfect host. (Make a toast) Show me your bright lights and your city lights (eh oh), all right. I'm talkin' 'bout the Yankee Rose. Bright lights in your city lights (eh oh), all right. I'm talkin' 'bout it. When she walks, watch, the sparks will fly, firecrackin' on the fourth of July. No sad songs tonight, something's in the air. (Do you feel like this?) She's a real state of independents. So pretty when her rockets glare, still provin' any night that her flag is still there. She's a vision from coast to coast, (coast to coast) sea to shining sea. (sea to shining sea) Hey, sister, you're the perfect host. (Make a toast) Show me your bright lights and your city lights (eh oh), all right. I'm talkin' 'bout the Yankee Rose. Bright lights in your city lights (eh oh), all right. I'm in love with the Yankee Rose. Ah, she's beautiful, alright, mm, nothin' like her in the whole world. Yeah, she's right on time, I'm on the case. Pick up the phone, no time to waste. She got the beat and here's a little bit comin' your way. Oh raise 'em up there Let's see who salutes baby Little bit, little bit, little bit higher Here's the National Anthem Swing 'em from here I wanna get A little bit of apple pie man Bright lights, city lights... Bright lights, city lights... Lazlow: Elegem van ebből a hülye keselyűből! Többet van adásban, mint én! Kit érdekel egy hülye madár? ---- :Lazlow távozása a V Rocktól Lazlow: Hé, Hogy vagytok? Jól hallatszom? Hé! J-jól nézek ki? Mit gondoltok? Nemsokára találkozom egy lánnyal, és ezt figyuzzátok, a legjobb barátommal randizik! Milyen menő ez már? Elmondom, ember, már nem állíthatsz meg! Ezóta a hakni óta (a soundtrack CD "története") én vagyok az egyszemélyes-rock-szerelem gépezet! Lazlow megállíthatatlen! Annyi csajom volt ebben a hónapban, hogy a legtöbbjükre nem is emlékszem! Fizetésemelést kell kérnem, több pénzre van szükségem, ha ilyen dolgokat akarok csinálni a stúdióban. Én vagyok a show sztárja, ember! Folyton azt mondják nekem, hogy beszéljek többet a keselyűről, meg hogy mondjam, " a keselyű kikaparja a szemed".. Basszátok meg a keselyűt! Én a rock and rollról szólok! Hány csaja volt a keselyűnek múlt héten? Utálom azt a hülye keselyűt! Én vagyok a sztár, ezek meg azt hiszik, elsétálok kevesebb fizetéssel, mint amennyit annak adtak, akinek a munkáját átvettem! Lazlow vagyok, ember! ... Mi volt ez?... Mi- nem hallak!... Akkor kapcsold ki a mikrofont, basszus! ... Bocsánat, nem akartam beszennyezni a stúdiód! ... MI? Ne beszéljek többet?! ... De ez a munkám! ...(Lazlow hangja messzebbről hallatszik) Ó, igen! Ha nem lennék rocker, meg tudnám ezt tenni? (üvegcsörömpölés) Ó igen! Hotelszobákat is törtem már össze! Ó, igen! Bekattantam a köhögés elleni sziruptól! Óóóó, vigyázz velem! Igen! Ohhh! Oké, elmegyek. Elmegyek! .. Igen! Forrás http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/561641-grand-theft-auto-vice-city/faqs/24379 Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:Rádió Kategória:GTA Vice City